The invention relates to a process for the production of photoresist relief structures having an overhang character.
Electrical and electronic components, in particular highly integrated and very highly integrated electronic circuits in modern semiconductor modules, are usually produced today with the aid of photolithographic structuring processes followed by functionalization (i.e., metal-coating) processes, in which both positive-working and negative-working photoresist materials are used. Because of the miniaturization of the circuits and functions which has been achieved, and the continuing miniaturization, such processes have to be carried out with very high precision.